User blog:JustAlex93/OC Profile Collection
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Cyber Troopers Virtual-On franchise, as it belongs to Sega and Hitmaker. Also, these OCs are made under the Fair Use Act. Acheron Squadron The Acheron Squadron is an independent group of VR pilots-for-hire, lead by Alex Acheron. Though for the most part, they are mercenaries, but they maintain a code of ethics and a code of honor, and will turn down any job that goes against those policies. They maintain their base of operations in a former pre-V.C. offshore oil rig on the Earth extensively converted for their use. This base is named "Acheron Island". Their customized VRs are also equipped with Fixed Location Reverse-Conversion programming in their V-Converters, so that they could teleport anywhere in the solar system without the need for a carrier ship. Their claim to fame (or infamy, depending on one's point of view) was when they were brought in by the International War Company (InterWAR for short) among others to contribute with MARZ in a massive crackdown in the Martian Front on renegade factions that had violated the rules of the Limited Wars, especially when they sided with Dymon. Alex Acheron *'Full Name': Alexander Saul Acheron *'Gender': Male *'Age': 36 (as of V.C.a9) *'Height': 5'9 *'Weight': 220 lbs. *'Blood Type': O+ *'Skin Tone': Fair *'Hair Color': Dark Brown *'Eye Color': Grey *'DOB (Date of Birth)': March 31st, V.C.0073 *'Nationality': Unspecified *'Personality Traits': Stern, tough but caring for his subordinates. He also has an abiding hatred for those who target the weak and defenseless. He is also a bit on the battle-hungry side, but knows when to stay himself unless something had truly escalated. *'Likes': Fierce battles, spicy foods, humiliating arrogant opponents, big cash awards (so long as the job fits the Acheron Squadron's policies) *'Dislikes': Arrogant people in general, cowards, bland-tasting foods, traitors, dull and boring moments, moronic decisions, reneging customers *'Occupation': Virtuaroid (VR) Pilot, leader of the Acheron Squadron *'Specialty': Mid-range to close combat fighting *'VR of Choice': MBV-707-J+ Temjin 707J+ (for areas outside of Mars), MBV-747-AII Temjin 747AII (for Mars) *'Background': As a child, young Alex wanted to be a robot pilot when he grew up. Years later, as a young man, with the proliferation of the Virtuaroids for the Limited Wars, he enlisted in DNA during the era of the second generation VRs. He had fought against RNA forces during the Oratorio Tangram Limited War (still ongoing as of V.C.a9). It is through his time in the battlefield that he learned that war can be Hell, even if commercialized by the Hyper Contents Providers, among other lessons. With the discovery of the Mars Crystals, there started a race to claim territory on the red planet in a bid to acquire these new V-Crystals. However, it was soon found out that the Mars Crystals can interfere with the operation of the 2nd Gen VRs of the time, with the exception of the MBV-707 Temjin series, which were least affected. This lead to the development of 3rd Generation VRs, such as the VOX series by Adax and the Specineff 13 models by Satchel Mouth. At the time, he piloted the MBV-707-J, which could not stand against the VOX VRs on the Martian Front, due to the 707 series having been optimized for use on Earth and not for Mars. His piloting skills, sharpened during the Oratorio Tangram Limited War, kept him going. Disgusted with FR-08's initial ignorance in that problem, he left DNA, taking his VR with him. After upgrading his Temjin 707J to a Temjin 707J+ (which featured Glimpe Stabilizer technology used by the White Fleet's White Rainbow Knights unit), he started the Acheron Squadron. He was joined by a few fellow pilots who had also fought alongside him during Oratorio Tangram. At one point, he obtained an MBV-747 series Temjin, knowing that it would work better in the Martian environment than with his 707J+, thus he used the former for jobs on Mars and the 707J+ anywhere else. Along with that, the 707J+ was also fitted with a higher efficiency V-Converter than standard. At one point, during the events involving a malevolent alien race known as Dymon, the Acheron Squadron remained neutral. This is because of the squadron's policy to never target law enforcement personnel, especially MARZ. He also believes that there is an Eighth Deadly Sin, which he concludes to be selfishness in general. Matsu Hojoin *'Full Name': Matsumoto Hojoin (Matsu is a nickname) *'Gender': Male *'Age': 25 (as of V.C.a9) *'Height': 5'6 *'Weight': 180 lbs. *'Blood Type': A *'Skin Tone': Light *'Hair Color': Black *'Eye Color': Green *'DOB (Date of Birth)': July 12th, V.C.0084 *'Nationality': Japan *'Personality': Soft-spoken, polite, but no less fearless in battle. *'Likes': Peaceful moments, enjoying a nice hot cup of green tea, reading, seeing a plan comes together well, putting together model kits of historical automobiles *'Dislikes': Spicy foods, braggarts, shameless perverts, being startled *'Occupation': VR pilot, reconnaissance guy of the Acheron Squadron *'Specialty': High-speed fighting *'VR of Choice': YZR-8000 H Myzr H Custom *'Background': Matsumoto Hojoin had served in DNA alongside Alex Acheron during the days of the Oratorio Tangram Limited War. When he left, Matsu and a few other fellow pilots had also joined him, to form the Acheron Squadron. He takes on the tactical reconnaissance role, and his machine of choice is a customized Myzr H whose Revenant 16 Power Launcher ver.1.4 was modified with a Bringstar Block sensor system, which is ideal for the job. This combined the offensive capabilities of the Myzr H with the tactical recon role of the Myzr Γ. The data he gathers on the job had proven invaluable to the team on any job that they take. Angel *'Real ID': TA-17 CC Angelan CCH *'Gender': Feminine programming *'Age': N/A *'Height (Human Form)': 5'6 *'Weight (Human Form)': N/A *'Blood Type': None *'Skin Tone (Human Form)': Medium Tan *'Hair Color (Human Form)': Lavender *'Eye Color (Human Form)': Ice Blue *'DOC (Date of Creation)': Late V.C.a7/Early V.C.a8 *'Nationality': None *'Personality': Gentle, kind-hearted, and reasonable, but knows not to make herself look weak. She also has feelings for Alex Acheron but is too shy about it. *'Likes': Peaceful moments, learning things about being human, small children, cold weather, poetry *'Dislikes': Hot weather, unneeded arguments, child abusers, money (she could care less about it) *'Occupation': Resident sentient VR of the Acheron Squadron *'Specialty': Support attack, empathic abilities, ice magic *'LW (VR form)': Wing Defender Plate *'CW (VR form)': Kanjo no Ryuu (Dragon of Emotion) *'RW (VR form)': Taiguu no Houjyou "Kyokan" (Empathy) *'Background': Angel was created as a result of an experiment by a VR scientist (who happened to be an old colleague of Dr. Plajiner at 0 Plant) to create a sentient VR capable of Cross-Conversion, the ability to change between human form and VR form. Similarly to the original VR-014 Fei-Yen prototype, Angel's V-Converter is equipped with an Emotion System (developed in collaboration with L'ln Plajiner, Dr. Plajiner's prodigy daughter), which allowed her to feel emotions like a human could. Being based on the TA-17 Angelan series, Angel possessed a gentle and kind-hearted personality. She is also curious about what it means to be a human. At one point, she was kidnapped while in her human form by a group of renegade VR pilots who sought to sell her on the black market. Of course, the Acheron Squadron were called in to rescue her, putting an end to that insidious plot. For that matter, she was flattered, and had become attached to the pilots who saved her, so she requested to be put on the team. From there, she became a support unit and voice of reason for the squadron while learning things from her new found teammates on being a human. Of course, because she can change between human and VR forms, she changes into VR form during those kinds of missions that require her special touch. She also possessed empathic abilities thanks to her Emotion System, in addition to the ice magic associated with the Angelan line. Since joining the squadron, she began to have feelings for Alex Acheron, but has yet to confess to him. Another unique quirk to her, is that her V-Converter also changes with her when she Cross-Converts. She is also capable of Fixed Location Reverse-Conversion. She also likes to recite poetry, especially the introductory poems of the Angelan series. Brick *'Real Name': Bryan Sixer *'Gender': Male *'Age': 40 (as of V.C.a9) *'Height': 6'1 *'Weight': 245 lbs. *'Blood Type': B- *'Skin Tone': Black *'Hair Color': Brown *'Eye Color': Ice Green *'DOB (Date of Birth)': October 20th, V.C.0069 *'Nationality': United States of America *'Personality': Jovial, outgoing, has a sense of humor. *'Likes': To joke around from time to time, reading manga on his off days, having himself a nice, messy Sloppy Joe sandwich *'Dislikes': Depressing moments, rich snobs, sour candy, BBQ sauce (prefers dry rub) *'Occupation': VR pilot, heavy weapons expert of the Acheron Squadron *'Specialty': Mid- to long-range combat with high firepower *'VR of Choice': HBV-512-E2/3 Raiden 512E2/3 *'Background': Bryan Sixer was born in the United States in V.C.0069, a year before the XMU project was established. In his youth, he had dreams of being a professional football player, thus he worked out and ate healthy for the part. However, he soon found that the sport wasn't to his liking, and got bored of it too quickly for some. Bryan, or Brick as he is nicknamed, felt that something is missing. When his father suggested that he enlists in the military, he joined DNA's VR corps. as an adult and became a pilot at the very start of the second generation of VRs. After serving through the Oratorio Tangram Limited War (still ongoing as of V.C.a9), he and a few fellow pilots left DNA and started the independent Acheron Squadron, with Alex Acheron as the squadron leader. He pilots a customized Raiden 512. Using the 512E2 as a base, he moved the Zig-21 to the left arm and putting a Hyper Club Type H to the right arm for improved close combat ability while still maintaining fierce firepower. Of course, the Zig-21 is used for mid- to long-range fire, while the Hyper Club is used in close combat. Then, there's also the good old Binary Lotus Laser Unit. Tashy Miller *'Full Name': Natasha Gwendolyn Miller-Ivanov *'Gender': Female *'Age': 27 (as of V.C.a9) *'Height': 5'6 *'Weight': NOT TELLING! IT'D BE TOO RUDE! *'Blood Type': AB *'Skin Tone': Exotic *'Hair Color': Blonde *'Eye Color': Agate *'DOB (Date of Birth)': January 7th, V.C.0082 *'Nationality': Russia *'Personality': Hot-tempered, passionate, fearless, but has a soft side *'Likes': A good thrashing in battle, the occasional cup of kvass, collecting vintage Russian firearms *'Dislikes': Seeing children get hurt, being underestimated in battle, being flirted with by lesser pilots *'Occupation': VR pilot, close combat expert of the Acheron Squadron *'Specialty': Close combat *'VR of Choice': RVR-28-G Apharmd-J Type G Custom *'Background': Tashy, born to a Russian oligarch and his American-born wife, lived a luxurious life but was raised to not be a brat. As an adult, she became a VR pilot so that she would not force herself to rely on her parents' money so much. She served in DNA's forces alongside certain other pilots that she would also come to form a kinship with. As a part of Alex Acheron's independent Acheron Squadron, she specialized in close combat, up close and personal. Her customized Apharmd-J Type G is a testament to this specialty. Her machine is modified for higher mobility and agility, along with stronger punching power. Having a hot-tempered personality, she has a rather short fuse. Vaclav *'Full Name': Vaclav Martinek *'Gender': Male *'Age': 21 (as of V.C.a9) *'Height': 5'6 *'Weight': 175 lbs. *'Blood Type': O+ *'Skin Tone': Tan *'Hair Color': Dark Brown *'Eye Color': Black *'DOB (Date of Birth)': December 10th, V.C.0088 *'Nationality': Czech Republic *'Personality': Eager to please, loyal, somewhat awkward but very knowledgeable *'Likes': Grilled livermush sandwiches, his precious VOX, looking at Playboy Magazine (while he's certain nobody's around to catch him doing so) *'Dislikes': Having to face heavily-armed opponents, seeing Tashy fly into one of her tempers, ghost stories *'Occupation': VR pilot, tactician and financial manager of the Acheron Squadron *'Specialty': N/A *'VR of Choice': VOX L-43 "Loo" Custom *'Background': Vaclav Martinek is one of a few members of the Acheron Squadron to have joined years after its founding. He was originally a lower-ranking member of DNA's tactics division, when he grew tired of being underappreciated, so he resigned and joined the Acheron Squadron in late V.C.a8. He is not much into the heat of the battle, but his skills as a tactician based on information gathered by Matsu proved invaluable to some of the more dangerous jobs. He pilots a VOX Loo that is equipped with an MLF-GS 106A in place of the MLF-GS 88 for a small boost in overall firepower. The MLF-GS 106A also has a beam bayonette attached to it for close combat capabilities. He also manages the squadron's finances. At times, he looks at issues of Playboy Magazine when he's certain that nobody's around to notice that. Basil *'Full Name': Basil Gregory Bentley M.D., Esq. *'Gender': Male *'Age': 35 (as of V.C.a9) *'Height': 5'8 *'Weight': 200 lbs. *'Blood Type': A *'Skin Tone': Caucasian *'Hair Color': Red *'Eye Color': Ice Yellow *'DOB (Date of Birth)': February 28th, V.C.0074 *'Nationality': Great Britain *'Personality': Polite, eloquent, gentlemanly, and generous. He is cunning and bold as a pilot and a helpful ally. *'Likes': A nice cup of tea with crumpets, playing a game of chess now and again, seeing his compatriots bring out their very best in battle, the knowledge of having done the right thing in his work, Penguin chocolate biscuits *'Dislikes': Cowards, idiots, bad grammar (but is polite about it), bad table manners, medical malpractice, getting his beloved Myzr ∆ Type R get confused for Sylvie Fang's "FairBianca" *'Occupation': VR pilot, medic and administrative worker of the Acheron Squadron *'Specialty': Aerial combat *'VR of Choice': YZR-8000 ∆/c Myzr ∆ Type R *'Background': Basil, who has a medical doctorate, had worked in a hospital in Britain for a time. At one point, he left his job to enlist in the DNA VR Corps. He fought alongside certain other pilots, and when they left DNA, they formed the Acheron Squadron. He handles the medical and administrative work for the squadron. Like Matsu, he pilots a Myzr series VR, an upgraded Type R Myzr ∆ in particular. He is also skilled in the S.L.C. Dive, though not on the level of RNA's Rose Sisters. MARZ Since the recapturing of the Causation Matrix "Tangram" from Dymon's antimatter fortress at the hands of a certain VR pilot, MARZ was reformed, with a new base of operations and support from InterWar. A crackdown was then initiated in the Martian Front to punish those factions who violated the rules of the Limited Wars by siding with Dymon. However, it wasn't just MARZ that was involved in enforcing the crackdown. Various factions that were neurtral had volunteered, along with VR battalions from InterWAR's own ranks as well as the Force strike fleet headed by Anbel IV. After much conflict, order and integrity is restored within the Limited Wars held in the Martian Zone. However, even though the antimatter fortress' activation was thwarted, MARZ's fight against Dymon rages on... Zeta-5 *'Real Name': Classified *'Gender': Male *'Age': 25 (as of V.C.a9) *'Height': 5'9 *'Skin Tone': Caucasian *'Hair Color': Blackish-brown *'Eye Color': Brown *'Date of Birth': March 12th, V.C.0084 *'Personality': N/A *'Likes': Meeting new challenges, Jennifer Poison, a well-earned victory, helping allied pilots to take down enemy VR units *'Dislikes': Sylvie Fang and Deborah Bite's attitude, the sound of Dymon's laugh over the communication lines, Issy Hatter opening his big mouth in a way that leads to trouble, Bal series VRs (fighting them, that is), Gill and his petty grudge, having to do administrative work *'Occupation': VR pilot, Chief of MARZ *'Specialty': All-around combat *'VR of Choice': MZV-747-J/V Temjin 747J/V *'Background': Zeta-5's career as a VR pilot is said to be the stuff of legends among many circles of pilots. Working his way through the ranks in MARZ, Zeta-5 had fought many a hard battle, and defeated many a fierce opponent. He fought the Rose Sisters (and won!), his former partner Issy Hatter, a certain S.H.B.V.D. heavy battalion in the Martian Polar Cap Zone, Vystein the White Knight of the Ghosts (to a stalemate, no less!), Jaguarandi (some rumors claimed that he fought TWO Jaguarandis at once!), weapons deployed by Dymon, and even the Causation Matrix "Tangram", which was under the control of Dymon. He is also known for being helpful to allied pilots, whether repairing damage to their VRs with a rescue dash or Repair Disk, or by collaborating with them to knock out an enemy. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanon